


Sweet Absolution

by amethyst_ice22



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_ice22/pseuds/amethyst_ice22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Tsuna was forced to agree to be a mafia boss but Reborn has other plans. His mission? Find his guardians within a year while trying to hide his identity as Tsubaki Mikomi, a female model, singer, and artist. Note to self, no one must find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Absolution

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a bright, seventeen year old with brown, gravity-defying hair and doe-like brown eyes walked mindlessly back home. He led a normal life, though he was bullied a lot and well, he was downright considered a loser. He looks pathetic and as much as he doesn't want to admit, he looks too feminine and that just makes others sneer at him with distaste.

It wasn't his fault that he looked so much like his mother! Especially now that he had such long hair tied in a ponytail. One thing about his life was that he was hiding a secret, one that everyone must  _not_ know. Of course, it's not like he can tell someone outright that he was to be the heir of the most powerful mafia family in the world. That was just outrageous, not to mention ridiculous.

The first thing people will do would be to laugh at the absurdity of it all and then question him to no end. He was not suited for it and he looked too idiotic to actually be a boss of anything at all. Well, that's what they thought though and Tsuna would agree to that wholeheartedly three years ago.

He'll agree to it absolutely if it wasn't for the baby hitman named Reborn who literally came crashing down on him when he was fourteen. His meeting with Reborn changed his life into a complete mess not to mention, turned everything into a horrible nightmare for him day after day of his doomed life until now.

From day one to now, he was trained to be a fighter and also a smart individual which he would never admit to Reborn, actually happened. Well, if he didn't improve, he would be dead and who knows what Reborn would do to him? He was a fucking, sadistic baby. And well, let's say he's never had so many bombs and bullets thrown and shot at him than he had with his tutor.

He was now learning to be a Mafia boss which until now he couldn't accept since he knew what that would entail. It would very much guarantee having to take away lives but Reborn has drilled it into him that if he didn't step up and stop being a coward, his family could be at stake.

Since his father was an outside adviser, people would definitely know that he could be a candidate for the succession. He had no choice; he loved his mother and grudgingly his father too much to let them get hurt. He would do everything he could to protect his family. That's why his ideas were set firm after he agreed an ultimatum with Reborn which the Ninth, the current boss agreed to.

He would  _never_ take a life until it was  _absolutely_ unnecessary and surprisingly the baby hitman just smirked and went on his merry way. Right now, he was living life normally with training still and improving his fighting and all his other skills with Reborn. He could say that he was alright as a fighter and Reborn applauds him sometimes but he knew it's not enough. It was never enough. Well, for him it wasn't.

He had this stupid persona that always makes him unsatisfied with mostly everything. He was never content with just 'Oh, it's ok already.' It always had to be 'This is not enough.' His tutor says it's that attitude that made him improve a lot faster than he anticipated and every compliment that Reborn says, he knew was truly sincere. Though sometimes, he says it with a gunshot that he has to evade.

Well, he couldn't ask for a better life. Every single detail of his life was important and he knew that. Even the bullying and criticisms he's received play an important role. He was ordered by Reborn to never show anyone his abilities and his intelligence if he ever had one he said. It was part of his training to fool everyone else that he's still Dame-Tsuna and it could be used as an advantage for his future enemies as well.

"My life is definitely messed up." He ducked forward having sensed the abrupt change in the air and a piercing sound in his ear. He landed unsteadily on his feet and looked back.

"That's still too slow, Dame-Tsuna." The baby smirked at him and he just knew that look. With reflexes he received from training, he moved to his left quickly, his head bent down and just like that, two bullets whizzed past his head and leg.

"Reborn! That's not the way to greet someone you haven't seen for a week!" Tsuna frowned and Reborn just shrugged. It's not like his student could make his disappointed face effective. He always looked like a girl being a brat with a pout firmly set on the face.

"You're still pathetic, Dame-Tsuna. I have to make sure that you didn't slack off while I was away." Tsuna pouted and begrudgingly followed his baby tutor home. Reborn never lets him rest. Even when he was in Italy for a week on business, he never forgot to send him death threats and of course enemies he could train with. Life was really hard for him.  _Right, I forgot something._

"Oh right, Reborn?" Said person looked behind him only to be stunned momentarily.

"Welcome, back." Tsuna smiled that ever gentle smile of his. His hands behind his back as if unsure in saying such words to a hitman like him but Reborn knew that it was sincere and kind. He looked away after a minute of blatant staring and began walking once again.

He can't let his stupid student see his slight mishap. A hitman, especially as the number one in the world, must  _never_ be caught off-guard. But with his student, he always seems to be in that state one way or another. His instinct always acted up making him want to protect his student at all costs.

"Tadaima, Tsuna."

...

"Ara, Reborn-kun! You're back! How was Italy?" His mother chattered aimlessly asking this and that. Tsuna smiled lightly before sitting down. They just made it for dinner and he knew more than anyone else that Reborn had a huge appetite. Tsuna smiled thinking how Reborn plays an important role in their lives. He would never admit it but his tutor's lost presence for a week made the house seem empty. The baby hitman had already left an imprint on him much deeper than he thought.

Without Reborn, he wouldn't know what to do. More than anything, his tutor was his anchor in life not to mention like his father at times or whatever. He was like a doting guardian who shows his affection through violence and guns. Every day, he's thankful that he was blessed to have met him well until later on in the evening that is.

"N-Nani?" Tsuna stared at his pajama wearing tutor who was leisurely sipping his coffee. He didn't even look the least bit affected by what he said. It wasn't like he was the one involved, now was he?

"I said that you have to find your Guardians soon." He sipped his coffee again and Tsuna twitched in irritation. He clenched his fists tight hoping to channel some of his anger into them. Lashing out on Reborn is not a good idea, never was and never will be.

"I already know that."

"So why are you asking me again?" The brunette breathed in deeply and counted to ten and Reborn just took another sip from his coffee.

"I'm asking why the hell do I have to be a freaking model?" A gunshot was fired and his shout of 'HIEEEE' was heard all throughout his house.

"Hmm...Tsu-chan must be playing with Reborn-kun." Sawada Nana smiled gleefully and proceeded to wash the dishes. Humming happily to herself, glad that another member of her family was home safe.

"Don't shout at me, Dame-Tsuna. You're a hundred years too early to do that." He sipped his coffee calmly not minding how his stupid student looked like a fish out of water at the moment.

"B-But R-Reborn! I know I have to find them before my 18th year but why become a m-model?" Reborn looked up at him, a knowing smirk gracing his lips.

"Dame-Tsuna, you have much to learn. You know how to fight but your skills in disguises are useless. A mafia boss must know everything." The brunette stared disbelievingly at his tutor.  _What the hell? So learning how to catch bears is also important?_

"Yes, even catching bears, Dame-Tsuna."

"HIEEEE! S-Stop reading my mind!" Placing his coffee down, Reborn stared his student down.

"Don't order me around and this is a mission which was approved by the ninth. In one year, you have to find your six Guardians and be a model during that allotted time." Tsuna sighed tiredly, he had no other alternative but something doesn't add up.

"But really Reborn, why a model? How would I be able to harness my skills of disguise that way?" Reborn smirked at him, his eyes glinting slightly or was that a trick from the light?

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something." A bag was thrown harshly to his face.

"I-Itai! What the hell was that for?" A kick to his head made him feel faint and were those birds flying around?

"You won't model as Sawada Tsunayoshi." The brunette's ears picked up hearing this. What was Reborn on about?

"You'll model under the alias, Tsubaki Mikomi." He didn't want to ask but he had to, he really had a bad feeling about this.

"I-Isn't that a g-girl's n-name?"

"Exactly." Tsuna stared blankly at Reborn then he looked down at the opened bag on his lap. He looked at Reborn again and then at the clothes on his lap. He looked at Reborn again and down at his lap, his face slowly showing realization. His eyes widened, horrified now knowing what his tutor meant.

"HIEEEE!"

"Dame-Tsuna, stop shouting. I'll say this one last time. In a span of a year, you  _must_ acquire your six Guardians and would have to fool the public as Tsubaki Mikomi, a model and aspiring artist. Failure equates  _death_." Tsuna stared at his tutor who was sipping his coffee calmly and did the only thing he knew best.

"HIEEEE!" And fainted right then and there. Reborn sipped his coffee, his trustee chameleon blinking at the lifeless body before them.

"Dame-Tsuna, you still have much to learn."


End file.
